


Adopted by villains

by Misasha



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Other, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha
Summary: Marinette and her class are in a trip to Gotham and Mari's friends there are excited to see her, especially her adoptive parents.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 54
Kudos: 509





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story weoweoweo

It was a normal day in Gotham, Marinette's class was in a tour, Lila was doing her thing, "charming the class", till The joker decided to break the in.

\---------------------------------------------------

* * *

"What a beautiful day to be kidnapped", "Right Mari?" said Joker.   
The class was shocked, how the hell does he know Marinette?!  
"Ya, ya, whatever you say Jay, but can you untie me? Those ropes are not really comfortable." Said Mari.  
"Of course doll" he said as he untied her.

\---------------------------------------------------

* * *

  
It took the batfam 12 minutes to find them, but they were shocked to find a little girl commanding The Joker to   
Untie the class. Of course they knew who she was, that girl was Damian's crush, and the girl who won the trip for her class.

"Now, now Jay, stop being a pain in the butt and unleash them, I know they are annoying and some of them too naive but you can just kidnap them, haven't Harleen teach you nothing?" Said Mari.   
"True but I heard some nasty rumors about you, coming from them and I just can't let that happen to my good friends daughter, cant I, that won't be good." Said Joker.  
"Aww, you are trying to be good, I like that!" She said as she smiled sweetly at him.  
"Just for one of my favorites girl." He smiled as he finished to unleash the class.   
Batfam decided it's time to come in.

"Joker let them go!"said Batman.   
"Now, now Batsy I don't listen to you, nor take orders from you, I only listen to Doll here."  
"Doll?Who is the "Doll"?" Asked Nightwing.

He pointed at Marinette.   
At Marinette, He pointed at Marinette. WHAT. THE. HELL


	2. Mothers and Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, just read the chapter

\- How?!| Said Batman.

-How what Batsy?| Joker said.

-HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD YOU KNOW HER?| screamed Red Hood.

-Weeeeeeell, if you ask nicely, I will tell you~| Said The Joker in a teasing voice

-No time for that Joker, just let them go!| said Batman, feeling a headache coming.

-I was just doing that without you ordering me!| Said loudly The Joker. 

-Just-just keep doing that.| Batman said.

\--------------------------------------------------

* * *

-Tsk, What kind a teacher leave a girl behind, believing a girl who invented tales without proofs, PATHETIC!| Says Joker

-Now-Now Jay-Jay, calm your horses. They are pathetic, I know, some of them think they are my best friends, but not a single time stood for me. Or even try to listen to me.|Said Mari

-Ok doll, they are ready to leave with the batfam, you are coming with me.| said Joker while pulling her into a hug.

-Joker let the girl go!| Screamed Robin.

\- Nah ah, brat you are going with them and she is coming with me, I will return her at the hotel in no time.

-Eh?! Why can she come now?!|  
Robin said, with a hint of rage and worry in his voice.

-Because, as her adoptive family, I am responsible for her, and her other parents (She calls the girls mom/maman/mama/ma and the guys dad/dads/papa/father, she was adopted by the Gotham villains cuz her parents left her, practically abandoned her because of Lila's lies.)

-What do you mean other parents?| asked Batman

-Well, she was abandoned, and from there is history. I cannot tell you, before she let's me tell, I respect her as my kid, even if I didn't make her.| said calmly The Joker 

-Dads, Let's go, I think my Mothers are worrying at this point.

-WAIT! You can't go with him, he's a villain (why my autocorrect corrects villain with virgin, the frick?)  
| Said Robin

-Of course I can, he's one of my fathers after all.|Said Mari pulling the Joker by hand

And they dissapeared. 

  
\---------------------------------------------------

* * *

At the Manor:

-When Selina comes back we can ask her about today.| Said Bruce in a half serious half nervous tone. 'Why Marinette never told us about this?'  
He is just imagining how that would happen

* * *

* Flash *  
-You know Bruce, I'm adopted by villains that you fight every day, the villains that make you not have a normal family or The Villains that make you Batman.| Said rapidly Mari

  
* Flash ended *  
'Yea, now I understand. '


	3. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter

\- Hello dears.| Said Selina.

-Ok we will get directly to the point.| said Jason

-Not even a "hello?", Jason, I'm hurt.| She said making a fake hurt face.

-I don't have time for that, you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng?|  
Said Damian

-W-where do that came from?!| Selina said sweating a bit.

-Joker, he kidnapped her class today, and she was the one to convince him to unleash them.| Said Tim.

-I TOLD HIM TO BE CAREFUL!| shouted Selina.

-Aha. So you know her| said Dick

-Yes, she was adopted by the Villains.| she said.

-He also said that she was abandoned, how so? Didn't she had a happy family?| Said Bruce 

-HAH, my Mari? A happy family? NOW she has a family! Let me tell you a little story!| Selina shouted.

*flashback 2 years ago *

  
'Hmm? What is this?'  
Selina jumped on a building to get closer. What she saw horrified her. A petite girl, standing in the rain, in a baby blue dress (designed by Mari of course) freezing to death.   
'What in the world?'   
She got in front of the girl and saw that she was crying

-Sweetheart, what are you doing in the rain? And without something worm on you.| asked a worried Cat Woman

-M-my c-class l-eft me behind.|   
Manage to get out a freezing Marinette. 

-oh you sweet girl, C'mon, Im taking you to a safe place, my friends Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are there. Let me help you. Oh by the way, I'm cat woman.|Said The cat costumed woman 

-Marinette. B-but, you don't know me, you will think I'm a monster!| cried Mari

-Dear, I won't think a sweetheart like you will be a monster, come here, let me help you. Please...| said Selina

-O-ok.

\---------------------------------------------------  
-Kitten, you can stay here till you get warm.| said Selina

-Yea MariGold, you can tell us what happened.| said Ivy

* Flashback ends * 

-Thats how we met her, 2 years ago, but without the freezing to death part, Damian dumped on Pixie-Pop by accident.| Said Jason.

-I know, she was so happy when she met you all| chuckles Selina  
\- Apparently her class left her after that Lila girl came into the picture. She then convinced her parents that she was a mistake and a bad kid so they wanted to put her for adoption.   
(I know Mari's parents wont do that but it's a salt story sooo)  
So when she first come to Gotham, she come almost every day as Ladybug to Ivy's house when she was here on the school trip, she charmed everyone, every single villain, she charmed them that much that they adopted her, legally, dont ask me how, she still has friends a guy named Luka, one Named Felix, four girls named Alix, Rose, Edna and Chloe, if I'm not wrong there is one girl, named Kagami who she is admiring, and is her close friend.

-Wait, wait, did you just say Angel is Ladybug?!| Said Damian

\- **shit.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to give me ideas, my Instagram is quinn_yomama


	4. Not a chapter

Soooo, I ran out of ideas, can you guys help me with the story? Like give ideas for the next chapters 👼💚 Thanks👍

Bug Out~💚❤


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave your ideas for chapters in the comments section ❤💚

\- MARINETTE IS ADOPTED?!|  
Screamed Alya.

\- AND BY VILLAINS TO!|  
Shouted Rose

\- GUYS! D-DONT you think she is a villain do you?|  
Said Lila as she 'choked' in the crocodile tears. 

\- OMG, GIRL, YOU ARE RIGHT, LIKE PARENTS LIKE DAUGHTER! We need to tell the police!|

7

\- Alya...You are a genius~|,  
Said Lila, as she waited for this moment her whole entire life.

  
\--------------------------------------------

* * *

* * *

\- That's all we know Monsieur.|  
Said Juleka

\- So you are telling me, Your classmate, was adopted by the Gotham villains, and you're suspecting her of being a villain.|  
Said Gordon.

\- Yes, she's also a big bully.|  
Said Adrien (even though he knows the truth)

\- My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours~~|  
They heard a singing Mari coming from her room

\- Miss Dupain-Cheng.|  
Called   
Gordon

\- Renegade, Renegade- Yes?

  
\- Oh Marinette, I didn't know you are here.  
|Said Gordon

\- Oh hello Monsieur Gordon, what a pleasure to see you, how have you been?| Asked sweetly Mari (cuz she's an innocent babeeeeyyy {baby})

\- I have been good, thanks for asking. Tho, your classmates need a reality check.

\- what do you mean?

\- well, why don't we ask them.

  
(That's her ringtone)  
I need a harley Quinn type of girl~ (<https://youtu.be/2MAyIvpNURI>)

\- wait a sec please.

-Sure Marinette.  
And she left to talk on the .

-HOW IN THE NAME OF THE DEVIL SHE KNOWS EVERYONE.

Gordon smiled, like smiled brightly.

\- Burce Wayne and Tweeter.

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
With Marinette:

  
\- Hello darlin.  
|Said Mari

\- Hello my Angel (Guess what kind of relationship are they *wink wink*, you got it, a secret one. )

\- Why are you calling me this early Dami?

\- I want to see you, so my family, can you come today?

\- Of course Amour, but I have to talk to the police first.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Wait, what?!

  
(Ok a little backstory, #NewestWayne (Mari) was trending on this fanfic [tweeter] and when Gordon had seen it, he did a background check on her, and when they meet they build kind of a friendship)


	6. Discord server

Hello everyone, just wanted to say I made a Maribat discord, if you want to join here is the link

<https://discord.gg/AkPFTBu>

Kudos❤


	7. Questions

Hello there my little bees! Today I decided to answer questions!

If you want you can send me some ^^

You can ask here, or on discord 

<https://discord.gg/RbWrDh>¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯

Thank you!

(And dont worry, updates will be arriving soon (￣ε￣〃)ｂ)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I got my COFFEE ^*^


End file.
